tiny_space_programfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Space Program
Tiny Space Program is a game released by Cinnabar Games. It is currently Unreleased, with its latest update being on April 13, 2019. Description This game is in a early release and is updated constantly. There are some in-app purchases and more content will added. Everything can be achieved without money. If you like the genre and are willing to help and give some feedback about this game, feel free to try it out! What would you do if you are a billionaire? owning your own space program, researching and building new spacecrafts, mining on planets and moons, bringing tourist into space for a spacewalk or just sending researchers to explore what is out there. How far would you go? Would you go to Mars, stay in our solar system, or go interstellar in this little mobile pixel art game. features: - Building of off-world outposts and tourism - Building of unique space ships - Research ships - Elaborate tech tree - Character progression of astronauts - Mining of planets Version History V1.0.405 Released May 25, 2018. In this update: - lots of tuning of the code. - Some setups for crafting on planet (coming very soon!) - buffed some timed stuff being way to low. V1.0.407 Released May 28, 2018. In this update: - mostly bugfixes V1.0.409 Released May 31, 2018. Release notes: Another update this week. See ingame for more info. V1.0.416 Released June 8, 2018. Release notes: - Fixed some mayor bugs - Ground work for vehicles, (coming very soon) - Some UI changes - other minor stuff V1.0.453 Released June 9, 2018. Release notes: - New icons and UI changes - Bug Fixes (crashes) - Correct display of map - Ground work for vehicles - No more selection building when it's not build - Fixed some stuff in the tutorial not showing correct info. - Added an about page - Code optimalizations V1.0.455 Released June 10, 2018. Release notes: Fixed a UI bug/crash V1.1.0 Released June 16, 2018. Release notes: - Fixed some clicks/selecting to working. - Fixed a big bug when in the UI. - Fixed a bug not able to select buildings. - Added a notice sign when ships are being recycled. - Switched to a whole new game-engine for future stability. - Removed Debug access - Added a way to get more credits (video) - Fixed crashes from the build/research menu - Fixed crashes looking for astronauts not being there. V1.1.2 Released June 18, 2018. Release notes: - Fixed a bug with selecting astronauts - Changed the about page. - Added chemical fuel for refueling ships. - Added a refuel action for ships. - Changed the way icons are displayed for correctly showing the item. - Nerfed ship cargo space, for the bigger ships. V1.1.3 Released June 19, 2018. Release notes: - Fix a bug with astronauts in the menu. V1.1.4 Released June 21, 2018. Release notes: - Fix a bug with astronauts in the menu. - Buffed the stone samples for now, till implementation of mining. - Fix a bug with astronauts not showing up - Some typos as well. V1.1.5 Released June 23, 2018 Release notes: - Fix a bug with astronauts in the menu (2 updates) - Buffed the stone samples for now, till implementation of mining. - Fix a bug with astronauts not showing up (2 updates) - Some typos as well. V1.1.6 Released June 27, 2018 Release notes: - This week a large update: Mining, Crafting, Vehicles - Added: scanning for resource sites - Added: new excuresion to find resources with vehicles - Added: Crafting of Vehicles - Added: Refining resources - Added: Collecting resources wit vehicles - Changed: new stone sample mechanic, buffed value, but value will reduce if lots are sold. - Fixed: Bug with item selling crashing - Fixed: Bug with astronauts, crashing - Fixed: Some typos - Other minor stuff V1.1.7 Released on July 1, 2018 Release notes: - A small stability update, more coming very very soon V1.1.10 Released on July 3, 2018 Release notes: - Adjusted the minimum value of stone samples to 10 - fixed some bugs with crafting - added some compatibility scripts. - adjusted cost for relaunching ships